


clandestine

by sarahyyy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, idek i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre bites his lips to keep himself from making any noise. He’d always thought that he kept his crush on both his best friend <i>and</i> his best friend’s boyfriend hidden well enough, but the loop of <i>fuck, they know</i> going through his head intensifies wildly right now. </p><p>(Or, the one where Enjolras and Grantaire have sex in the library Combeferre volunteers at.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	clandestine

Combeferre is in the rare book section shelving books when he hears hushed giggles coming from the next row. He means to clear his throat to alert them of his presence, but before he can, he hears Grantaire’s voice saying, “Shh, Enjolras, you’ve got to be quiet before you bring someone up.”

Combeferre freezes. 

He hears a zipper being pulled down, and the sound of fabric hitting the floor. His grip on the book in his hands tightens, and he should leave, should try to discretely make his way away from Enjolras and Grantaire having public sex in the library, but his feet are rooted to the ground. 

Enjolras lets out a soft whine and Grantaire laughs at that. “How do you think Combeferre will react if he finds us here like this? With your jeans pooling at your ankles, your cock hard and flushed, and you so desperate already? What would Combeferre do?”

Combeferre bites his lips to keep himself from making any noise. He’d always thought that he kept his crush on both his best friend _and_ his best friend’s boyfriend hidden well enough, but the loop of _fuck, they know_ going through his head intensifies wildly right now. 

“Are we really talking about Combeferre now? Here?” Enjolras asks, voice strained. 

Combeferre cannot see what happens next, but Enjolras whimpers. There is a wet pop next, and Combeferre flushes as he realises that it’s Grantaire pulling off of Enjolras’ cock. 

“Yes,” Grantaire says. “Do you think he’ll like this? A quickie in the library is just the kind of efficient, mid-studying break the both of you would really enjoy. Would he be quiet if you go down on your knees for him, I wonder.” Enjolras groans, and Combeferre imagines that Grantaire must’ve started to jerk him off. “No, Combeferre’s the kind of person who would enjoy being in control of the situation. Would he drag you up to a secluded corner and suck you off instead?”

“Fuck,” Enjolras bites out. “He won’t. He’s careful, he plans. He’ll wait until closing.”

Grantaire hums. “That sounds about right. You wouldn’t even have to hide, would you? Could he fuck you against the library reception desk?”

“Yes,” Enjolras moans softly. “Yes, _please_.”

“He’ll spread you on the desk and fuck you rough and hard the way you like it,” Grantaire continues, and Combeferre is so hard it hurts. He presses the heel of his hand to his crotch, the slight friction there providing temporary relief. “Would you be good for him like you always are for me?”

“Yes,” Enjolras says, fervent. “Yes, R, please, I want-”

Grantaire shushes him gently. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you there too,” Enjolras says breathlessly. “I want- Fuck. R, I need you there too, please.”

There are sounds of wet kissing, and then Grantaire is speaking again.

“Of course I would be there,” he says, but he sounds shaken, sounds like he’s more affected by this than anything else that has happened so far. “I’ll be right there behind Combeferre, telling him exactly how to fuck you, yeah?”

Combeferre draws in a sharp breath at the picture Grantaire’s words are painting before he can stop himself, but he’s thankfully muffled by Enjolras moaning.

“Combeferre will want to learn. He always wants to learn new things. And he’ll be meticulous about it too. He’ll ask for a demonstration, and I’ll demonstrate, happily. Maybe I’ll even make you come once first, so that you’ll be able to feel everything more intently when Combeferre takes over. Would you like that? Would you like me to make you come?”

“R, please, _please_. I need- I want- _Please_.” His words are muffled by the sounds of more kissing, and then Enjolras is making a soft, keening noise, and Combeferre cannot breathe because Enjolras is coming thinking about Grantaire and Combeferre taking turns fucking him. 

For a moment, all he hears is harsh breathing, and then Enjolras says, “Your turn. Can I-?” He hears Enjolras’ knees hit the floor. “Keep talking,” Enjolras tells Grantaire.

Grantaire huffs a laugh. “Do you think Combeferre will last? If he doesn’t come from fucking you, I think you’ll enjoy sucking him off. I think I would too. Maybe we can take turns. Maybe we can suck him off together. We’re surprisingly good at doing sexy things together. Do you think he would like that?”

Combeferre would. 

“Do you think he’ll throw his head back and moan for us? Lose his cool and grab at your hair, tug painfully? What is he like when he comes? I bet he looks gorgeous, I bet he gets loud. I don’t think I’ve heard him swear. I should like to try making him swear. Would he let me finger him? _Fuck, Enjolras_.” His breath stutters. “Could I finger the both of you together?”

Enjolras makes a noise, an encouragement. 

“I’ll set the both of you on the bed next to each other, and I’ll open the both of you up, finger you so slowly that you’ll both be begging for me. Will you kiss him, E? I would like to see you kiss him. I would like to see the both of you breathless and panting into each other’s mouths, wishing that I would hurry the fuck up.” He laughs, breathless, and Combeferre licks his lips, eager to listen to Grantaire falling apart. “But I won’t. I’ll take the both of you apart with my hands. You’ll be so gorgeous for me- Fuck, _fuck_ , don’t stop, I’m gonna- _Enjolras_.” 

They are quiet for a long moment, the silence only broken by the sounds of drawn out kissing. 

Combeferre swallows, removes his hand from where its pressed against his crotch. He’s still achingly hard, but that can wait. 

Across the shelves, Enjolras says quietly, “What was that?”

“Really good orgasms?”

“You know what I’m talking about,” Enjolras says. “You keep acting like I’m going to choose Combeferre over you the first chance I get. I’m not going to. I’m not trying to give you fair warning before it happens or anything like that. That’s not why I told you about it.” He pauses for a bit, and then adds, “I may be a little in love with him, like you put it, but I’m a lot in love with you.”

Grantaire is quiet for a bit. “Okay,” he says finally, and Combeferre’s chest loses some of its tightness. Then, so softly that Combeferre has to strain to hear it, “I think I might be a little in love with him, and a lot in love with you too.”

“Okay,” Enjolras says, and he sounds mildly distracted, like he’s already planning something in his mind, and Combeferre shouldn’t be so aroused by the idea, but he is. “That’s good. That’s _very_ good.”

“I’m guessing you have plans?” Grantaire asks. The smile in his voice can be heard. “If Plan A involves seducing Combeferre, I’m so in.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on Tumblr](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com/), come say hi! :D


End file.
